A touch control panel (TP) as an input device is integrated together with a display panel to form a touch control display. The touch control display plays important roles in the field of touch control displaying.
The touch control display may be divided into a built-in type and an external type. The built-in touch control display comprises a display panel and a circuit embedded into the display panel to achieve the touch control functionality, which together implements the touch and image display functions. The external touch control display comprises a touch control panel and a display panel independent of each other, and the touch control panel is located above the display panel.
The touch control panel generally comprises a touch control circuit and a processor. The touch control circuit detects a touch point location of a touch event, and the touch point location is sent to the processor as a touch signal by the touch control circuit. The processor processes the signal and sends the signal to a computer system after processing. The touch event corresponding to the touch signal is then interpreted as a corresponding executing operation by the computer system.
At present popular touch control technologies for a mobile apparatus comprise a resistive type and a capacitive type. In the resistive technology, the touch control circuit comprises two opposing layers of oxide conductive film applied on the touch control panel. When the touch control panel is touched, the two layers of conductive film contact, thereby one of the switches is turned off to record the location of the touch event, and a touch signal is sent to the processor for further processing. In the capacitive technology, when the touch control panel is touched, the capacitance on the touch point changes, the processor determines the location of the touch point by processing the touch signal corresponding to the capacitance changes.
For both the built-in and the external touch control display, when the processor is executing the touching command, if imaging response rate of the liquid crystal display is slow, the displayed image tends to have problems such as smearing and jittering, which severely affects the imaging quality of the display.